Open Arms
by xsh0wmethestarsx
Summary: Sarah-Jane Smith had died and has left Sky in the care of The Doctor. The Doctor has a Daughter and a Wife. How will Sky cope going to live with this madman with a box?
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed at 7pm in her living room that Friday. She smiled as the blue doors flung open and the doctor stood at the doors.

"Sorry we're late," he called. "Hope we didn't miss dinner."

He stepped aside and a girl with long chocolate brown curls and emerald green eyes rushed out towards her mother, who was waiting arms open for her.

"Hey baby," Clara said as the girl fell into her arms. "Did you have fun?"

The girl pulled back and nodded. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she struggled to keep them open. She gave a small yawn as Clara picked her up.

She was very small and light for 11 years old, and that worried Clara slightly. She knew she was healthy and there was nothing to worry about, but Clara just did. She presumed it was mother's instinct, to be worried the whole time.

"Dinner is on the table," she said as she carried the girl to the kitchen.

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. The door slammed shut behind making him jump. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry, she might be a bit tired. Took her to ride the newly built spacey zoomer."

Clara raised her brow and looked at him. "Swear we blew up that planet?"

"We did, they built it on another planet,"

Clara glared at him.

"A cyberman free planet," He finished.

They both turned to the girl when they heard her give a tired sigh. She took a small nibble out of her pizza before she put it down and pushed the plate away. "Not hungry," she mumbled. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and went over to hug the doctor. "Thank you Daddy," she mumbled into his ear. "Goodnight,"

She pulled away and dragged her feet towards the living room, which she had to walk through to reach her bedroom. She stopped and glared at the TARDIS when she heard a buzzing noise coming from the front door.

"Daddy," she called turning back towards the kitchen. "Daddy, your TARDIS is ringing."

The doctor appeared from the kitchen and ran over to the TARDIS. He opened the little door at the front and picked up the phone. He gave a sigh as he held it to his ear.

"Hello," He said. There was a pause before he spoke again. "She's what? What about you?" There was another long pause. "Okay I'll talk to my wife and see what I can do, thank you." He then put the phone down and turned to Clara, tears filling his eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

"Luke Smith." He said. "He's the son of an old companion of mine."

"Why did he ring you daddy?"

The doctor walked over to the sofa and pulled the girl into his lap. "He rung me because his mother, Sarah-Jane Smith had just died, and apparently she left Sky, her foster daughter in my care."

Clara frowned. "Oh that's sad, hang on I'll talk to my wife, who's your wife?"

The doctor shot a glare across the room to Clara. She then glanced down to the ring on her finger. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she remembered.

"Sorry, kinda forgot, I mean we never see each other, apart from weekends when you take Rosanna out." She gave a small smile to the girl still sat in the doctor's lap, her eyelids drooping shut.

The doctor wrapped his arms protectively around the girl. "It's your choice if we want the girl or not." He told Clara as she sat down on the sofa. "If we do take her in, I'd like to properly move in with you. If that's alright by you?"

"Clara nodded fine by me, but you'll have to ask her." She said gesturing down to Rosanna who had now fallen asleep. She then looked into the doctors eyes and saw the sadness. "We'll take the girl, she'll have nowhere else to go if not."

The doctor smiled.

"How old is she?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, never actually met her. I've met Luke but never Sky. I will ask in the morning when I phone Luke to tell him the good news." He bent down and kissed Rosanna's forehead, before he picked her up and offered her over to Clara.

"You put her to bed. It's not just my job." She smiled at him, then stood up and went back into the kitchen.

The doctor smiled down at Rosanna. "Right missy," he whispered. "Bedtime,"

* * *

The head teacher stuck his head round the door of the maths class. "Sky Smith, Can I talk to you?"

Sky stood up and slowly made her way out of the class. He brain was caught in a mad rush of thoughts. She hadn't done any bad, had she?

Once she was out of the classroom he pulled the door closed. He looked down to the child. "Come with me Sky." He told her. He led her down the familiar corridors of the school, until they reached his office. He pushed open the door and ushered the nervous girl inside.

Sky gave a small sigh of relief and confusion when she saw her brother Luke sat in one of the chairs. He looked up at her with red watery eyes. It didn't take Sky long to work out he had been crying.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she asked on a shaky voice.

"Sky," The headmaster said. "You'd better sit down."

Sky sat down on a chair and Luke came and kneeled in front of her. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Sky its mum."

"What about her? Is she alright?"

Luke slowly shook his head. "Sky, mum passed away this morning. I found her this afternoon dead on the floor when I got back from univer…"

Luke wasn't able to finish his sentence as Sky had reached forward and gripped him in a tight hug. He could feel her heavy breath as she tried to hold in her sobs, but it was all too much for her. Luke held his sister close and comforted her whilst she cried.

After a while she pulled back and looked at him. "What are we going to do? Where are we going to stay? I, i…"

Luke pulled a finger up to her lips. "Shh," he told her. He then glanced to the headmaster, who nodded. "Sky, go and collect your thing, Luke's going to take you home."

Sky went and collected her things from her class. Luke was waiting in the reception when she got back.

"Goodbye Sky." The headmaster said to her. "Good Luck,"

Sky nodded and walked out of the school with Luke. They both said nothing until Luke pulled up on the drive. "Sky," Luke said as he turned off the engine. "Mum told me a long time ago that if this ever happened I was to phone her friend and that you were to live with him, but only if you agreed to it."

Sky looked at him. "What if I didn't?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"I would have to place you into care, because I am too you to look after you."

Sky sighed. "Alright then, looks like its him." She told him.

Luke looked at her and rubbed her arm. "Good choice, he's a nice man Sky you'll love being with him. I promise."

Sky gave a shaky breath before she smiled faintly at Luke. "When will I leave with him?"

"I'll phone him later, and then I'll let him decide, so it could either be tomorrow or someday next week."

"But what about school?" she asked.

"You won't go back to that school Sky. But you will probably start a new one around the area where he lives."

Sky nodded. "Luke, what do you know about this guy?"

Luke smiled. "Well Sky, He's an Alien from the planet Gallifray, he has two hearts and lives aboard a space ship that can travel through time and space."

"Oh, okay then…" Sky said nervously.

"All that matters Sky is that you're safe, okay?"

She nodded in reply. "Okay." She replied.

* * *

"Great, thanks Luke, I'll pick her up later in the afternoon. Okay then see you later."

Clara moaned and pulled the duvet over her head. "It's Saturday," she mumbled.

The doctor laughed and pulled the duvet back down so he could see her face. "And that was Luke, I said I'd go and pick Sky up later. She's 12, and they live in London."

Clara frowned. "You got quite a drive then, or are you taking the TARDIS?"

He shook his head, "Clara would a normal human take a TARDIS to pick up their new daughter?" he questioned.

Clara laughed. "No, but you're not a normal human!"

"Fair point, but I'll still drive!" He said climbing back into the bed with Clara.

She reached over to the bedside table and picked up her phone, she pulled up Google maps and typed in the directions. "Say's here it will take you 3 hours, so if you leave at about 2, should get you there for 5."

The doctor nodded. "Sounds good," He mumbled planting his face into the pillow. He then pulled his head up and looked at Clara when she climbed out of bed. "Where you going?" he asked her.

"Well im up now, no chance of me getting back to sleep." She responded.

"But you didn't answer my question, where are you going?"

Clara sighed. "To make up the spare room for the girl, if I don't the poor thing won't have anywhere to sleep. Then I'm going to make breakfast and then I have got to take Rosanna to cheerleading. Why did you want to know? You offering?"

The doctor shook his head, "No but as you mentioned it I will go ahead and make breakfast." He jumped out of bed and walked passed Clara. "Anything in particular?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Surprise me!"

Clara walked to the spare room, but she stopped outside Rosanna's room. She knocked on it before calling out, "Rosanna, get up and ready for cheer please." Once she heard the girl stir inside the room, she continued along to make up the spare room.

Rosanna got out of bed. She walked over to her draws and pulled out her cheer training gear. Black shorts with the union jack pattern around the bottom, and her black matching top which was cut above the belly button. She pulled her training gear on, before slipping a jumper over the top. Taking her bow from the mirror she pulled her hair into a ponytail and placed her bow on top. Once she was satisfied with the position of the bow, she grabbed her cheer bag and went through to the kitchen.

Rosanna gasped in surprise when she saw her dad stood at the stove cooking. He turned when he heard the gasp and smiled at her.

"Pancake?" he offered to the girl who was making her way to sit at the table. She nodded and the doctor placed the pancake on a plate and gave it to her. "Enjoy," he told her before making his way back to prepare another one.

"These are good!" the girl exclaimed as she finished off her pancake. "I didn't know you could cook!"

The doctor smiled at her, "Yeah, well, I learnt from the very best!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What if he doesn't like me? What if im not good enough?" Sky cried as the doctor pulled up onto the drive of 13 Bannerman Road. She frowned at the car before turning to Luke. "You said he travelled in a blue box, does that look like a blue box?"

"Shh Sky," Luke said as the doctor climbed out of the car.

"Luke!" he called. "Hello Luke, it's nice to see you, so sorry about Sarah."

Luke forced a smile and held out his hand to the doctor, who took it and shook it. "Hello Doctor."

The stopped shaking hands and the doctor looked to Sky, who was stood nervously at Luke's side. "Doctor, this is Sky," he said.

The Doctor crouched down to Sky's level. "Hello Sky," he said to her. "There's nothing to be afraid off, honestly I'm a nice man and my wife, oh you'll love her." Sky gave him a small smile, before he stood up.

"Wife, you married Doctor?" Luke asked.

He nodded. "Yup, married and have a young Daughter, Rosanna. She's 11." He turned back to Sky. "And she is very excited to meet you."

Sky gave an even bigger smile; she longed for a sister and was a bit excited when the doctor said he had a daughter.

"Come on lets go inside." Luke offered.

The doctor held out his hand for Sky, she nervously stepped forward and took it, smiling when he gave it a small reassuring squeeze. He followed Sky inside the house. She led him to the living room.

"Please, sit down." She told him and let go of his hand. "Tea, Coffee?" She asked.

"Im fine thanks Sky, if it's possible I don't want to stay long. I want to get back on the road before the rush hour traffic, getting up to Cardiff can be a nightmare sometimes."

Sky gave a nervous smile. "He doesn't want a drink Luke!" she shouted to her brother before she sat down beside the doctor. "Cardiff, you live in Cardiff?" she asked nervously.

The doctor leant forward to whisper in the girl's ear. "Well technically I don't live in Cardiff, but I moved in with my wife and daughter who do." He leant back as Luke re-entered the room. "Why don't you like Cardiff?"

"I do, it's just far away from here, that's all."

Luke smiled and sat down on the sofa. "You'll love it Sky, trust me."

* * *

They sat and talked for an hour. It was then time to get packed up and leave.

Sky went upstairs and grabbed her last suitcase. She picked it up and turned to leave the room. She stopped in the doorway. "Goodbye room," she whispered before she walked out and closed the door behind her. She dragged her suitcase down the stairs and handed it to the doctor who was ready and waiting.

"Is that everything?" the doctor asked.

Sky nodded.

"Right, you can say goodbye to Luke whilst I put this in the car, then were ready to leave." He said as he walked out of the door.

Sky ran over to Luke and enveloped him in a tight hug. He could feel her tears drop onto his shoulder.

"You'll have fun. These people are really nice and welcoming. They'll love having you in their family!" Luke exclaimed. "I'll call every Sunday. But ill call tomorrow to see how you've settled in." He then took Sky by the hand and led her outside to the car.

"Ready?" The doctor asked her.

She took a depth breath. "Ready for a new adventure. Bring it on." She told him. She gave Luke one last hug before she got in the car and did up her belt.

The doctor closed the door, and held out his hand to Luke. "We'll look after her, but also take care yourself."

Luke nodded. "I will doctor, I will."

The doctor began to get in the car. "Call me when you arrive! I'll be awake!" He called as the door slammed shut and the engine roared on. The waved as he watched the car reverse of the drive then disappear around the corner. He then smiled. He knew Sky was safe.

* * *

Clara picked up Rosanna from cheer not long after the doctor had left. Clara decided she needed to tell her what was going to happen later that day.

Rosanna saw Clara's car pull up outside the gym. "Bye Guys!" she called to her friends as she opened the door and slid into the front passenger seat.

"Hi," Rosanna said, as she buckled up her belt.

"Hello. How was it" Clara asked.

"It was really good yeah. Spent the entire time working on stunts really."

Clara smiled. "That's good."

Rosanna began to fumble with the IPod until she found a song that she liked. Clara sighed. She decided now was the best time to tell her. "Rosanna, Honey. I have something I need to tell you." She said calmly.

"Yeah, go on?"

"Your father has gone to pick up a little girl. Her name is Sky. Her mother has unfortunately died and we said we would look after her."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I need you to be nice, not that you aren't nice. I just need you to be welcoming. Sky is going to be part of our family now, and I don't want you to be rude to her straight away." Clara said as they pulled up onto the driveway of the small house.

Rosanna unbuckled her belt and jumped out of the car. "Trust me Mum," she called before she ran to unlock the house. "I will always be nice."

Clara smiled. 'They'll be fine.' She told herself.

* * *

Sky gazed out of the window. They were driving over the toll bridge. A small gasp escaped her lips when the water below disappeared and the land took its place.

"Welcome to wales," the doctor said as he paid the small fee and drove off. "Not long until we reach Cardiff, your new home."

They were quiet for a bit, and then Sky spoke. "What do I call you?"

"Hmm," the doctor responded.

"Like I called Sarah-Jane, Sarah-Jane. So what would I call you? Doctor? Or would you rather have me call you something else?"

"I was talking to Clara, my wife about this earlier. You can call us Mum and Dad if you want. But only if you want to. We don't want to pressure you into anything."

Sky smiled. "Dad," she tested letting the word roll of her lips. "Dad," she said again. Sky then laughed. "Mum, Dad. Like a real family."

The doctor smiled and Sky rested her head on the car door. She felt sleepy. She closed her eyes, aiming to fall into a light sleep, but instead falling into a deep one, only waking when she heard the doctor turn of the car engine.

The doctor reached over and shook Sky gently. "Sky," he whispered. "Sky, were here."

Sky opened her eyes. In the dark of the night, she could make out a small house. She took a deep breath and sat up. She unbuckled her belt and opened the car door.

The front door of the house flew open. A woman wearing what looked like pyjama bottoms and a vest top was stood at the door. She had her arms crossed at her chest, and her hair fell out shoulder length. She smiled at Sky, who turned to look at the doctor who was getting her things out of the car.

"Sky," he quietly called. "Go inside. Don't want you getting a chill out here."

Sky nodded. "Yes," she hesitated. "Daddy," She turned back to face Clara, who was smiling.

As Sky got nearer Clara held out her hand. Sky didn't hesitate in taking it, locking her fingers with Clara's "Come on sweetie, inside before you get cold." Clara had a soft voice. It made Sky feel safe and welcome.

Clara led Sky through the door and into the lounge. The T.V was turned on. Sky smiled when she recognised the programme, Friends. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Clara asked. "I can do you some hot chocolate, warm milk, or just a simple glass of water."

Sky sat down on the sofa. "Can I have a hot chocolate please?" She replied.

Clara nodded, "One cup of hot chocolate coming right up."

She left and went into the kitchen. Sky's eyes scanned the room she was in. It was a big space, and it was very tidy.

She jumped when she heard the front door close and the doctor walked into the room. He smiled down at Sky, who in return smiled back at him. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to Sky. He frowned at the T.V before he turned back to Sky and rolled his eyes. "Always watching Friends she is."

Sky laughed quietly.

Clara re-entered the lounge with Sky's drink. "What's so funny?" she asked, handing the mug over to Sky. Sky took a small sip, savouring the warm liquid that flowed down her throat.

"Thanks," she hesitated again. "Mum," she then smiled; she had a mum and dad.

Sky found herself growing sleepy. She finished her drink, and then she looked to Clara and the doctor who were sat together on the sofa. She yawned and caught Clara's attention. Clara pulled out of the doctor's grip. "Come on, follow me and we can get you ready for bed."

Sky stood up. "Urm, Mum, where should I put the glass?"

Clara smiled. "Put it on the coffee table, the doctor can put it away in a bit." Clara left the room and walked up the stairs. Sky shyly followed.

Once reaching the top of the stairs Clara turned left and went down the corridor to open a closed door. She gestured for Sky to go in. The doctor had already brought up her bags, and he had set them on the floor. Clara flicked on the light switch. "This is your room now," she told her. "So feel free to put your clothes in the draws and bits. If you want I'll help you tomorrow when Rosanna is at school."

"Thanks that would be nice." Sky said. "Will I be going to school?"

"You will do, but not for now. We'll probably put you in for the new term in 3 weeks' time, which includes the holidays which begin next week but for now you need to settle in."

"Oh okay."

"You get ready for bed, and I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Sky nodded. When Clara closed the door, she knelt on the floor and opened one of the suitcases. Luckily her pyjamas were on the top. She quickly got changed, and placed her dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. She pulled her hair out of the plait, and then pulled back the covers on the bed before she climbed in and snuggled underneath them.

Clara reappeared with a glass of water; she placed it on the bedside table. "You alright?" she asked. Sky nodded.

"Good, right then. Sleep tight." She said. Clara leant forward and planted a quick kiss on Sky's forehead. "Goodnight Sky." She stood up and headed to the door.

"Goodnight, Mum." Sky replied as Clara turned the light out.

"Door open or closed?" she asked.

Sky didn't want to sound like a baby, but it was her first night in a new house. "Open, please."

Clara nodded as she understood, she closed the door slightly but left it open and then went back downstairs.

Sky snuggled down under the covers. She was slightly scared, so she closed her eyes and eventually she fell asleep.


End file.
